Potter King
by kash30032000
Summary: Abandoned by the Dursleys, Harry finds himself living on Pride Rock. He must learn the ways of their land in order to survive. He befriends a young lion, who becomes lost and confused due to his horrible past. Harry/Lion King story.
1. The Beginning

1An orangish glow told him that it was sunrise. He had been unconscious the entire night only to wake up and find himself in an unfamiliar, yet beautiful, land.

The bright green grass moved gently as the wind blue, the water glistened, and the animals walked by as if they were in peace. Elephants, wildebeests, antelopes, and giraffes all walked among each other while different species of birds flew above, all of them seem to be headed for the same rock that rose above the rock. As if it was some sort of pride rock.

_From the day we arrive on this planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
_

The sun had now risen showing him the sapphire sky. The land looked even more beautiful. More beautiful than his current home, if he could call it that.

He stared all around him as he watched the animals slowly move passed him in an organized line. The elephants walked with the other elephants, the babies walked beside their mothers, and yet, they had not noticed the thirteen-year-old boy that stood near them.

_There is far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round  
_

Intrigued, the boy walked along side the animals careful as not to disturb them or get smashed by them. They were certainly bigger than him. He stopped a distance from the cliff so that he could see only the edge and nothing more.

He looked around the animals were fixated on the edge of the cliff as if something was going to appear there.

_It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life  
_

The boy blinked in the morning sun and found the bright light blinding as the rays hit his glasses. He took them off not wanting to harm his eyes any further. He looked up into the blurry sky and saw a blue bird flying towards the edge of the cliff.

It landed in front of a large golden brown animal with a large mane. A lion?

The boy was slightly pushed aside as a baboon with a stick that had fruit dangling from the top of it walk by. He glanced at the boy for a second, then kept on to the cliff.

The boy put back on his glasses not wanting to miss anything. He looked up at the cliff just in time to see the baboon give the lion a hug.

The lion and the baboon vanished from view and he was looking at the edge of the cliff once again.

After a few minutes, the baboon slowly started to appear on the edge of the cliff. It had both its hands close to its chest as if it were holding a baby.

_It's the circle of life_

The baboon raised its arms and inside of its hands was a baby cub that was the same color as the previous lion. The animals' calls were loud around him. He looked around and saw all of them stamping there feet and shouting there approval.

_It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all _

_Through despair and hopeThrough faith and love  
Till we find our place_

A cloud in the sky shifted and a ray of beam light hit the young cub causing them all to bow. The boy saw every single last animal bow before the cub as if it were a king.

_On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life _

The baboon lowered the cub and then disappeared once more. The animals all began to disperse and the boy, deciding it wasn't a good idea to hang around a place that had a giant lion, he began to make his way...where?

He had no where to go. It was obvious that his relatives didn't want him. They abandoned him and left him in this strange lands where the animals had pride.

As he made his way in the opposite direction of the cliff, he thought back when he had arrived home from school.

_He had just placed his trunk inside of his uncle's trunk. He was about to get into the back seat when his uncle stopped him suggesting that he ride up front with him._

_This was odd. His uncle would never allow him to sit in front of the car. In fact, every time he had to ride in the car, his uncle would complain that he didn't want a freak in his car._

_He had gotten in the front seat and placed his seatbelt on. He then began to drive in the opposite direction of 'home'._

_"Where are we going, Uncle Vernon?" the boy asked bewildered._

_"Never you mind, boy," growled his uncle. "You just keep quiet. Where's that bloody owl?"_

_"Oh," he said. He had left Hedwig in the care of one of his friends so that she would be able to get out and about. The minute he had arrived last year, his uncle had padlocked his pet owl in her cage. "I gave her away." he lied._

_Uncle Vernon just gave a noncommital grunt and continued to drive._

_They were silent for the rest of the car ride and Uncle Vernon didn't say a word of where they were headed. Uncle Vernon didn't speak again until he was driving on a mountain where, below, a thick woods._

_"For twelve years did we have to put up with Harry Potter, the freak boy who's parents were murdered for being freaks."_

_"My parents–" he was cut off by a sharp blow to the mouth. _

_Uncle Vernon had punched him in the mouth. Harry licked his lips and could taste the blood._

_"Shut up!" his uncle growled. "We've had enough of your freaky ways. We've decided it's best that you lived on your own."_

_"But..." Harry didn't finish. His uncle was giving him a threatening look telling him that if he said something he would get hit again._

_"Take your seatbelt off," instructed Uncle Vernon_.

_Harry didn't question him. He unbuckled the belt and waited for what was to happen next._

_"Open the door," his uncle told him._

_Harry felt a burning feeling in his throat and his eyes began to water. He knew what was to come. _

_He opened the door and his uncle gave him a harsh push. Harry fell out of the car and onto hard ground where his arm was scraped against rough gravel. _

_He continued to roll and finally reached the edge of the mountain where he fell over. He hit his head on various rocks and stones, thankfully he remained conscious. _

_His body left the land and he felt himself falling towards the woods. His glasses slipped off his face, but he quickly grabbed them. If he survived the fall, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life blind._

_His life..._

Harry didn't remember much. Just that he had woken up in the forest and had wondered around for months trying to find civilization, but none was never found. He hadn't talked to another human for months and to remain sane, he recalled the last two years of his glorious life. The years he had spent at his school. His one true home.

Finally, after months of near starvation, he finally given up and collapsed near a river. He must have fallen in and ridden the current down and over the waterfall.

Harry choked back a sob. Now was not the time to think about his unwanted family. How could he say that? Of course now was the time. His family had abandoned him and no one knew where he was. Were there people out there looking for him? Probably not, because no one would miss him and the ones who would, would only miss him because he was famous.

Tears began to leak out the corners of his eyes. He was alone. He had no one to care for him. No one to hold him, to tell him that he was loved. He just had himself.

His life...

He would start a new life in this beautiful land. He would do what he could to survive. He would eat what he could find, sleep where he could sleep, and raise himself to be wild.

He took off the watch on his left wrist, through it on the ground, and stomped on it until it was broken into pieces. He was destroying the last bit of technology he had on him. He would only keep his wand because that was his way to defend himself.

This was the last of the boy-who-lived or 'the freak'. He would remain true to himself and his heart would remain pure, but he would live in the wild. Like a beast...like an animal...like a wild child.


	2. Meeting

1Scar had not seen his brother all day. Today was the day that the young prince was born and Mufasa was counting on him to show up. It was a good thing that Scar was use to disappointing people. He was planning on going until he had a talk with his friend.

His friend wasn't another lion or any other animal. He was a...what did he call himself? A human? He didn't know what that was, but he spoke their language.

The fact that the human could talk to animals wasn't the reason he liked the thing. It was because he radiated power. Power that he always admired. Power that could over power Mufasa.

He thought back to the first time he had met the strange creature. He had found him in the Elephants Graveyard. He was weak and barely alive. Under his instructions, Scar had nursed the weakling back to health and helped him gain his own body for he was something like a spirit.

Scar had told him all about his family and how he wanted to become king, but his brother, Mufasa, was having a cub of his own.

He remembered the man's words.

_"I know how you feel. I've been trying to gain a body for eleven years," he said. "Eleven years! In those years not once did my faithful subjects try to find me."_

_"Are you something like a king?" asked the lion._

_"No," the man answered with a sigh. "I'm just a lonely man that had my power stripped away by some strange infant."_

_"You and me both."_

_"I don't understand. I was able to kill many people who were stronger than him, but why is it that I could not kill him?"_

_Scar shrugged. He had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't really care. He just wanted to be king._

_"The birth of the prince takes place in three days," Scar said. "I'm going to be stripped of my power. What am I gonna do?"_

_"I don't know. Don't go?"_

_"I have to. It's my nephew, he's the prince."_

_"So what? What good is it to bemoan what is not going to be yours?"_

_"But you can whine about losing your power to some kid?"_

_"Yes," he said bluntly. "I don't see why you have to go. You're your own man...er...lion. Stand up on your own two feet. Don't do what I did and rely on people to come and rescue you."_

_"Thanks for the advice. What's your name anyway?"_

_"They call me Lord Voldemort."_

_"Voldemort?" he pondered over the name. "Okay, Voldemort, my name is Scar."_

From that point on, they were best friends. They shared all their stories about power and how they should have it. Scar, of course, never told Mufasa about Voldemort. He knew that if another species was living here, he would probably banish it. So, he had sent Voldemort back to the Elephant's Graveyard for he knew his big brother would come by for a visit.

He stood waiting for the 'king' to arrive and tell him off for not going to his son's ceremony. Life wasn't fair. He should have been king, not that little furball.

A blue bird landed in front of him, "I'm here to announce the arrival of the king," said the bird.

Scar stared at the bird, hatred etched in his face. He despised anything to do with Mufasa. The Pridelands, Pride Rock, his subjects, his wife, his kid...his name. Everything.

"You better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony for the arrival of the new prince," the bird was saying. "The king is pissed at you."

"Do it look like I care that my brother is mad?" said Scar starting to pace around. "He doesn't care that I'm upset."

"You'll have more to be upset about when the king gets through with you."

Scar gave a loud roar and the bird flew a few inches into the air. He then began to approach the bird beyond anger.

"I don't have a king," said Scar as he backed the frighten bird into a corner. "I'm my own lion. You understand?"

"Scar," said a deep voice from behind him.

Scar turned around and saw the bigger, golden brown lion. He looked livid and Scar didn't know if it was from him not attending the ceremony, what he had said, or him backing his stooge into a corner.

"Why, if it isn't my big brother, Mufasa," he said turning around. He said the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "What brings you to my neck of the cave?"

"As if you didn't know," said the bird as it went to go and rest on his king's shoulder.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the ceremony today," said Mufasa glowering at his brother.

"That was today?" asked Scar with an air of forgetfulness. "I had no idea it was today. It must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" said the bird as if he didn't believe a word of it. "As the king's brother you should have been first in line."

"I was first in line," he said and then muttered. "Until the little hairball was born."

"That little hairball is my son and _your_ future king."

"Maybe I should practice my curtsey," he said sarcastically, turning to leave.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me," said Mufasa.

And without thinking, Scar replied, "Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

He heard his brother growl and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of him.

"Is that a challenge?" he growled.

"A challenge? I wouldn't dare challenge you...I'm not stupid."

"So you say," muttered the bird.

Scar glared at the bird and then looked back at Mufasa. "Mufasa...Zazu..." he said. He then turned to go, deciding to visit Voldemort and see what he was up to.


	3. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

As time went on, the prince grew into a proud cub. Everyone in the kingdom loved him. He was clever, adventurous, and adorable. They all wanted to play with the young prince, but no one spent as much time with the prince as Nala, his best friend.

Early one morning, the young cub looked over the kingdom that he knew would be his one day. He didn't know much about it, but it sure was beautiful.

He raced back inside the cave. Today was the day his father had promised to show him the entire kingdom. His kingdom. He stepped over the other lions that were sharing the cave and made his way over to a rock where the king and queen slept.

"Dad?" he whispered, but when his father didn't move, he bit on his ear and pulled.

"Your son is up," said Sarabi.

"He's your son too," said Mufasa in a sleepy voice.

"Before sunrise he's your son."

The cub had long abandoned his attempts at biting his father's ear and moved on to tackling his face. The last tackle caused the king to open his eyes. He saw his son glaring at him.

"You promised," said the cub.

"Alright, alright," said Mufasa raising up. "I'm up."

"Yeah," said the cub happily as he ran out of the cave not caring who he stepped on.

Mufasa and Sarabi followed their son out of the cave. Mufasa continued to walk higher up the cliff. The cub gave his mother a hug before he followed after his father.

"Look, Simba," said Mufasa when they had reached the very top. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Simba looked down on the kingdom and it was all his. Just to make sure, he asked, "Everything?"

"Everything the light touches," Mufasa repeated patiently.

"Wow," said Simba walking a little way away from his father, as he took in the entire kingdom. He noticed a place where the sun didn't shine. The shadows gave it an eerie look. "What about that shadowy spot?"

"That is beyond our kingdom," answered Mufasa moving over to his son and looking at the exact same place. "You must never go there. You understand me? Never ever."

"I thought a king could do whatever he wanted?"

Mufasa began to climb down the mountain, Simba followed.

"There is more to being king than doing whatever you want," explained Mufasa.

"What do you mean?"

"The kingdom has a balance and as king, it is your responsibility to maintain that balance. Every creature of our land is important from the tiniest ant all the way to the leaping antelope."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

"Yes, we do. Let me explain. When we die our body becomes the grass which the antelope feast on thus completing the circle of life."

Zazu flew over their heads and landed on a rock in front of them.

"Good morning, Zazu," said Mufasa.

"Good morning, sire," said Zazu. "I'm just here to give you the morning report."

"Fire away,"

"Well..."

Simba listened to Zazu's report, but soon found himself distracted when a grasshopper jumped passed him. He tried to pounce on it, but it got away.

"What are you doing, son?" asked Mufasa as Simba made a second attempt to pounce on the bug.

"Pouncing," Simba said simply opening his paws checking to see if he caught the insect. He hadn't.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." He then turned to Zazu, who was still giving his report. "Zazu, could you turn around for a moment?"

"Yes, sire," he turned around and continued to report.

"Keep down low," Mufasa said to his son. They both crouched down.

"What's going on back there?" asked Zazu turning around.

"A Pouncing Lesson," said Mufasa casually.

"Ah, very good," said Zazu turning back around. "Now, where was–pouncing lesson!?" he turned back around. "But, sire..." he was cut off by Mufasa telling him to turn around and he did. "This is so humiliating."

"Don't make a sound," Mufasa whispered to Simba.

"What are you telling him, Mufasa?" asked Zazu, but he didn't get a respond. He turned around to see that the area was deserted. All he could see was the tall green grass. "Mufasa? Simba?"

There were no sign of the two lions. Then out of no where jumped Simba. He knocked Zazu off the rock and he landed on the ground. Simba walked proudly over to his father, who was laughing.

"Good job," he said. "This time–"

"Sire, sire!" cried Zazu flying over to Mufasa. "Hyenas in the Pridelands."

Mufasa jumped into action. "Zazu, take Simba home."

"Aw, dad," he said. "Can't I come?"

"No son." He then ran off in the direction of the danger.

"I never get to do anything," said Simba walking away in the other direction.

"Don't worry, young master," said Zazu following behind the cub. "When you're king you'll have your chance to chase these slobbering, stupid pooches away from the land."

Having nothing to do at home, he decided to pay his uncle a visit. Simba liked his uncle he didn't visit much, but he was still fun to be around. He always acted as if he was dying or something.

Simba found Scar in his usual spot. He was walking away as if he was following something.

"Hey, Uncle Scar," said Simba. "Guess what?"

The older lion stopped and muttered, "I despise guessing games,"

"Come on. Guess! Guess!" persisted Simba.

Scar sighed. "You had a bath today?"

"Nope."

"You had an extra helping of zebra?"

"Nope."

"You died and I became king?"

"No–what?"

"Nothing. What is it, Simba?"

"My dad just showed me the entire kingdom," he said proudly. "I'm going to be king and I'm going to rule it all."

"Oh, whoopee," Scar said sarcastically. "Forgive me for not jumping for joy. Bad back, you know."

He plopped down on the ground laying on his side. Simba came over and rested his upper paws on his head.

"Hey, Uncle Scar. When I'm king what does that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

Simba stood onto his hind legs and wobbled a bit before he fell onto his back laughing.

"You're so weird."

"You have no idea..." he stood up and walked a few paces. "...so, your father should you the entire kingdom."

"Yep," said Simba trotting over. "The whole thing."

"He didn't tell you about the shadow place in the Northern Bounds, did he?"

"No," sighed Simba. "He says I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right. Only the bravest lions go there..."

He was bored out of his mind. He had missed all the adventures he had back in his old home and he missed his friends.

To take his mind off of things, he decided to go exploring. He wanted to go to a place that held a lot of mysteries. A place full of danger and despair. He wanted to go to the shadowy spot that looked as if the darkest creatures lived them.

He didn't know why this spot didn't have any sun when all the rest of the places did. It had this eerie, dead kind of look.

Harry went inside and saw that the place was filled with bones of some type of animal. He walked in deeper and placed his hand around one of the large bones. It was the size of an elephant bone.

_What is this_, he thought, _an elephant's graveyard_.

Simba was on his way to find his friend Nala. He had something interesting to show her. His uncle had accidently let slip the name of the location his father didn't want him to go to. He knew he would be in trouble for going, but he couldn't resist.

He found his friend with his mother and her mother. She was in the middle of a bath and his mother seemed to be bathing in the sunlight.

"Nala! Nala!" said Simba coming to a halt a few inches from the cub. "You have to see this!"

"Simba," she sounded exasperated. "As you can see I'm in the middle of a bath right now."

"And it's time for yours."

Came a voice behind him. He turned around to see his mother was wide awake. She picked up her cub by his head using her mouth. She began to lick his head, but Simba, not wanting a bath, began to struggle.

"Hey...mom...stop..." he said trying to get out of the grip her paws had on him. He finally got out and he rubbed the spot she had cleaned messing up his fur. "You're gonna ruin my main." He finally fixed it back to the way it was before the brutal attack. "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can I go now?"

"So where are we off too?" asked Nala she seemed to be enjoying her bath. "It better not be somewhere dumb."

"It's a really cool place," answered Simba.

"So where is this really cool place?" asked Sarabi.

"Oh, um...the water hole," lied Simba.

"The water hole? What's so cool about the water hole?"

Simba put his head close to his friend, then said in a stop-asking-questions kind of voice, "I'll show you when we get there."

"Oh," realization dawning on her. She looked up at her mother. "Can I go with Simba, mom?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Nala's mother. "What do you think, Sarabi?"

"It's fine with me," she answered making the lions cheer. They began to walk away. "As long as you take Zazu with you."

Both cubs groaned. "Not Zazu."

Harry had explored all of the graveyard and not once did he see any sign of intelligent life. He guessed it was because all of the animals avoided the place. He understood why. What idiot would live here. They would have to have a pretty low life...like him.

Exhausted from his exploring, he decided to go home and eat the zebra he had left over from the previous night.

"Step lively, cubs," said Zazu as he soared in the sky ahead of Simba and Nala.

"So where are we going?" whispered Nala.

"To an elephant's graveyard," Simba whispered back.

"An elephant's graveyard!? Wow." she said in a voice a little above a whisper.

"Shh. Zazu." he said gesturing towards the bird.

"Right. So how do we ditch the dodo?"

"Look at the two of you," said Zazu suddenly. He landed in front of them. "Your parents will be thrilled. You are betrothed after all."

"We're what?" asked Simba confused.

"Betrothed. Engaged. Meant to be."

The cubs looked at each other and then Nala spoke, "Meaning what?"

"One day the two of you are going to be married."

The cubs weren't as thrilled as Zazu, they were disgusted.

"I can't marry her," said Simba. "She's my friend."

"Yeah. It'll be too weird."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble," said the bird disappointed that they didn't share his enthusiasm. "But arranged marriage has been in the tradition for years."

"Yeah," challenged Simba. "Well, when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go."

"Not as long as I'm around."

"We'll then, you're fired."

"Nice try, but only the king can fire me."

"Well he's sort of the king," said Nala.

"Yeah," agreed Simba. "That means you have to do what I say."

"Not yet I don't. And with that attitude your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king."

"Not the way I see it."

_Simba:_

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!_

_Zazu:_

_We'll I've never seen the king of beast _

_With quite so little hair_

_(Pulls a strand of fur from the top of Simba's head.)_

_Simba:_

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR_

_(His roar causes Zazu to fall in the mud. He moves to wipe his face on an elephants trunk.)_

_Zazu:_

_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

_(The elephant slaps Zazu with his trunk and he goes flying.)_

_Simba:_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Zazu:_

_You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..._

_Simba:_

_No one saying do this_

_Zazu:_

_Now when I said that I–_

_Nala:_

_No one saying be there_

_Zazu:_

_What I meant was–_

_Simba:_

_No one saying stop that_

_Zazu: _

_Look, what you don't realize–_

_Cubs:_

_No one saying see here_

_Zazu:_

_Now see here!_

_(Both Nala and Simba jumps on ostriches backs and rides them like a horse.)_

_Simba: _

_Free to run around all day_

_(Zazu is following them.)_

_Zazu:_

_Well, that's definitely out_

_Simba:_

_Free to do it all my way_

_(Zazu catches up with Simba.)_

_Zazu: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart_

_(Not looking where he is going, Zazu crashes into the back side of a Rhinoceros.)_

_Simba: _

_Kings don't need advice _

_From little hornbills for a start_

_(Flies in to the air.)_

_Zazu:_

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out! _

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about...aahhh_

_(He falls over the edge of a waterfall. He flies back up.)_

_Zazu:_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_(Simba and Nala is now skipping passed Zebras.)_

_Simba:_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_(Zazu tries to follow behind them and the zebras move as if about to take a sh... Simba and Nala is now skipping around the feet of elephants. Zazu is now looking for them, but now he's on top of a giraffe's head.)_

_Simba:_

_Everybody look left._

_(The giraffe looks left and a herd of animals run to the left and tramples of Zazu.)_

_Simba:_

_Everybody look right._

_(The herd moves to the right and tramples over Zazu again. Simba is jumping from giraffe to giraffe.)_

_Simba: _

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_(He slides down the giraffe's neck and end up on its back.)_

_Standing in the spot light._

_Zazu:_

_Not yet!_

_(Simba whispers to a hippo that whispers to a giraffe and so on.)_

_Animals:_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_(A monkey picks up Zazu.)_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_(The monkeys pass Zazu up the tree while the giraffes toss Simba and Nala up and down.)_

_It's going to be king Simba's finest fling_

_(The animals starts stacking themselves on top of each other.)_

_Simba and animals:_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_(Simba and Nala are on the top of the stack.)_

_Oh, I just can't waaaait..._

_(The tower began to topple and the animals got confused and bumped into each other.)_

_Simba and animals:_

_...to be king!_

Somehow Zazu ended up at the very bottom holding up a rhinoceros. He couldn't keep it in the air so it fell on him.

Simba and Nala ignored the fact that the small bird had some odd pounds on him and continued on towards there destination.


	4. Be Prepared

"I am a genius," said Simba as he and Nala walked towards the Elephants Graveyard.

"Excuse me?" said Nala. "But it was my idea."

"But I pulled it off."

"With my help."

"Oh, yeah?" said Simba playfully.

He pounced on Nala and they begun to roll around play fighting. The end result was Nala being on top of Simba.

"Ha!" she said. "Pinned ya."

Simba pushed his friend off of him.

"Alright, alright," he said getting up. The thing about this cub was that he never gave up. He pounced on Nala for a second time. They rolled down a cliff and continued to fight. Once again, Nala was on top.

"Pinned ya again."

Simba was about to respond when he heard stem hissing out of a geyser. Simba and Nala both turned around to find themselves in a shadowy place that held thousands of elephant bones.

Harry was on his way out of the exit when something caught his eye. It was two young cubs that made him hide deeper into the shadows. He had no interest in being the main course of a lion's meal.

He continued to watch the cubs as they slowly approached. What were they doing here? Where they hunting? Or was he invading their home?

A familiar blue bird landed in front of them. It seemed to be trying to usher them out of the area. The male cub didn't go. He approached the spot where Harry was hiding and he could hear what he was saying.

"...I laugh in the face of danger. Hahaha."

Harry suddenly heard other laughter and saw three hyenas walking towards him. Not thinking of what he was doing, he ran over to the two cubs and the bird. Hopefully, the lions would be to busy with the hyenas or the hyenas be busy with the cubs to pay him any attention.

"Well, well, well," said the female hyena. "What do we have here?"

"Looks like two cubs, a little bird, and..." he looked at Harry. "What the hell is that? It looks kind of like that other human."

"No, it doesn't," said the female. "The other human didn't have a noise like that."

The three hyenas began to circle around Harry, the two cubs, and the bird.

"There's no need for violence," said the bird. "We were just leaving."

"No, no, no," said the male. "We'd love you to stick around for dinner."

Harry gulped. "I didn't bring anything to eat."

"I think he means us," said the bird.

"Wait, I know you," said the female. "You're Mufasa's little stooge."

"Then that makes you..."

"...future king," said Simba sounding brave.

"Do you know what we do to future kings?"

"You can't do anything to me."

"Technically, they can," said the bird. "We are on their turf."

"But, Zazu, you called them slobbering, stupid pooches."

"Haha," the bird laughed nervously. "Icksnay on the upidstay."

"Who are you calling upidstay?"

The hyenas moved away and began to congregate , but Harry only had one thing on his mind...to run like hell. Harry ran as fast he could, the cubs were a little ahead of him, but there was no sign of the bird.

They stopped and looked around. He wasn't behind them.

"Where's Zazu?" asked Simba.

"Maybe the hyenas got him," suggested Harry.

"We've got to save him!" exclaimed Nala.

They back tracked looking for the bird and finally found him...being blasted into the sky by the laughing dogs.

"Hey," said Simba. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"You mean like you?" suggested one of the hyenas.

"Uh-oh," said Simba.

Nala screamed and ran along side Harry and Simba as the hyenas began the chase again. Their path was suddenly blocked by red fumes.

"Boo!" said one of the hyenas.

They all screamed of fright and changed paths. Simba led the way up the old bones followed by Harry then the Nala. Simba jumped down a large bone that created a chute. Harry grabbed Nala, who was behind him, and threw her down it before sliding down himself.

Sliding down the bones wasn't as fun as it seemed. They was sliding fast and the friction was making Harry's backside feel painful. The slide ended and they went flying into the air for a moment before landing back on the ground.

"That was cool," said Simba.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on the thrill of the ride. The hyenas was just now sliding into view. They ran ahead of them and they followed climbing up a large pile of bones.

Harry was having a hard time. He didn't have claws to help him climb and keep his balance. He kept slipping. Only his desire to live kept him from completely falling off the mountain of bones.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Nala. "Simba, help!"

Harry turned around to see the hyenas not too far from the young cub. Harry ran back down towards the hyenas, pulling out his wand as he went. He didn't know a spell that would help, but as he wanted to protect the cubs, a red light blasted out of his wand causing a deep cut in one of the hyenas face.

They didn't stay to hear the hyena growl. They continued up the mountain and, to Harry's immense relief, reached flat land. They turned around the corner and saw that it was a dead end.

Simba began to jump on a spider web trying to climb up the wall. Nala followed behind him, but as soon as Harry climbed onto the spider web it collapsed and they all fell to the ground.

Harry stepped in front of the cubs wanting to protect them. The three hyenas came from around the corner.

"Here, kiddie, kiddie, kiddie," said the one he had hit.

They approached starring hungry eyes at the three children. Simba jumped in front of Harry, took a deep breath, and let out a...roar.

The hyenas broke out laughing. One of them couldn't control its laughter.

"That's all?" joked the male hyena. "Do it again."

Simba took a deeper breath and let out a...ROAR!! Harry was shocked that such a little cub had just a loud roar. He looked at Simba, who, like the hyenas, looked confused.

Out of nowhere, a familiar golden, brown lion chased around the hyenas. Zazu came over and landed on a rock besides them. He finally managed to gather them on the ground and stood towering over them. The hyenas cowered and shook out of fear.

"If you ever go near my son again–"he said in a deep voice, but was cut off.

"So, this is your son, I didn't know that," said the female hyena. "Did you know that, Banzai?"

"No, I didn't," lied Banzai. "Did you, Shenzi?"

"No."

They both turned and looked at the third hyena. "Ed?"

Ed, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, nodded vigorously. The lion roared out of anger.

"Gotta go! Bye!" said Banzai and he and the other two hyenas ran off.

Zazu flew over to the adult lion and nodded at him. He quickly frowned when the lion glared at him. Harry was surprised that Zazu didn't run. If a lion was glaring at him like that he wouldn't even think twice about leaving his feet on the ground.

Simba took a few paces closer to the lion. "Dad, I'm sorry. I–"

"You deliberately disobeyed me," said the older lion.

"But–"

"Let's go home."

Simba watched as Zazu flew off and the older lion followed. Simba and Nala followed at a slower pace. Harry noticed how both of their shoulders were slumped and their ears were down. He saw Nala whisper something to Simba, but couldn't hear what it was.

Harry suddenly felt a familiar, yet frightening, pain in his forehead. Suddenly, he was feeling angry, which had nothing to do with his current mood.

Not wanting to stay in the place the hyenas lived, Harry followed behind Simba and Nala.

No one spoke the entire way and the adult lion didn't say anything about Harry walking besides the two cubs. Or did he notice him at all? The lion suddenly stopped and spoke.

"Zazu," he said. "Take Nala home. I must teach my son."

Harry felt Simba shrink besides him. Zazu came and landed between Simba and Nala.

"Come, Nala," he said, then turning to Simba, "Simba...good luck."

He flew off and Nala cast one last glance at Simba before following.

"Boys," called the adult lion.

So he did notice Harry. Harry and Simba both walked at the same pace towards the grown lion. Harry only stopped when he noticed that Simba was looking at something on the ground. It his father's paw print and it was much bigger than Simba's. Simba must have realized that because he was now measuring his father's paw print with his own.

They continued until they were standing beside the adult. He was looking from Simba to Harry as if trying to figure out who to address first.

"Who are you?" he asked Harry. "What are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Harry. I'm a human. I'm not sure how I ended up here, but I think–"

"How is it that you can speak our language?"

"I...I'm not sure...I mean I've always been a...freak."

"You are not welcomed in my land."

"But...I don't have anywhere else..."

Harry stopped talking. The glare from the lion reminded him of Uncle Vernon. The last thing he needed was a lion beating on him. Harry felt a lump in his throat and his eyes water up. He turned to go.

"I don't ever want to see you on my land again."

Harry continued to walk. He wasn't welcomed anywhere. The only place he ever felt at home was at his old school, Hogwarts, but since he was obviously not in England he couldn't go back.

Simba's voice suddenly drifted back towards him. He laid down on the tall grass, hoping that it would conceal his body, and crawled on his stomach back to the place where Simba and his father stood.

"...of anything." Simba was saying.

"I was today," responded his father.

"You were?"

"I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"I guess kings get scared sometime too, huh?"

Harry saw the older lion nod. Simba moved closer to his father and whispered something, but Harry was too far away to hear.

"That's because nobody messes with your dad," he said grabbing his son and rubbing his head playfully with his paw.

Simba tackled his father and they started to roll around playing. Harry wished that he still had a father to do that stuff with, but thanks to Voldemort he'd never feel a parents love again.

Tears slowly fell from Harry's eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks as he watched the two lions play. The two lions finished playing and Simba was laying on his father's back.

"We're pals, right dad?" said Simba.

"Right," answered Simba's dad.

"And we'll always be together."

The father didn't answer immediately. "Simba, look at the sky."

Simba looked at the sky and Harry looked as well.

"You see the stars? The great kings of the past lives up there and they are always looking down on us. And so will I."

Harry sniffed trying to stop crying. Through watery eyes, he could have sworn both lions had looked his way. Deciding he didn't want to get in anymore trouble, he slowly crawled away only standing up when he was a great distance away from the lions.

He slowly made his way back towards the elephants graveyard. He knew that the hyenas would never let him join their pack. Not after injuring one.

As Harry walked on, he realized that he was an outsider wherever he went rather here in this place, on Privet Drive, or at Hogwarts. Noone really saw him for who he was except a few people.

He reached the graveyard with a heavy heart. He went inside on the scar on his forehead began the prickle. The last time that had happened was during his first year at Hogwarts.

He stopped when he heard music coming from somewhere inside. He then heard a familiar voice singing. He followed the sound.

_Familiar Voice:_

_I know your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthogs backside_

Harry turned the corner and the sight almost made him scream. Lord Voldemort was standing their with a body, singing. What was he doing here? The last time Harry saw Voldemort was when he was on the back of his teacher's head. Was this where Voldemort was hiding? When did he get his body back?

_Voldemort:_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_(Voldemort slaps a bone out of Ed's hands.)_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_Lion:_

_It's clear from your vacant expression_

_(Waves a paw in front of Ed's face.)_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and succession_

_(Banzai and Shenzi laughed. Voldemort moves over to them.)_

_Voldemort: _

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_(The hyenas were so terrified that they fell on a geyser and it blew out stem causing the dogs to fly into the air.)_

_Lion:_

_So prepare for a chance of a life time_

_Voldemort:_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_Lion:_

_A shiny new era _

_is tiptoeing nearer_

_Shenzi:_

_And where do we feature?_

_Lion:_

_(Grabbing and squeezing the hyena's cheek.)_

_Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_Voldemort:_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_(He kicks Ed, who has resumed chewing on the bone. He lands in a pile of bones.)_

_Voldemort and Lion:_

_Be prepared!_

_Banzai:_

_Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared! _

_For what?_

_Lion:_

_The death of the king_

_Banzai:_

_Why is he sick_

_Lion:_

_(Grabs Banzai by his neck.)_

_No fool. We're going to kill him and Simba too._

_(Drops him.)_

_Shenzi:_

_Great idea! Who needs a king?_

_Hyenas:_

_(Shenzi and Ed are dancing around Banzai)_

_No king! No king! Lalalalalala!_

_Lion: _

_Idiots there will be a king!_

_Banzai:_

_Hey, but you said–_

_Lion:_

_I will be king_

_Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again_

_Shenzi:_

_Yay! _

_Banzai:_

_Alright_

_Shenzi:_

_Long live the king_

_Hyenas:_

_Long live the king_

Harry suddenly noticed that there were more than three hyenas in the room. They lined up in rows and began to march passed Voldemort and a dark brown lion with a long black mane.

_Hyenas:_

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all time adored_

_Lion:_

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_(He takes his claw and pretend that it's a knife and slit it across his throat.)_

_Voldemort:_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_Lion:_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_Voldemort:_

_(Walks closer to the hyenas and causes the ground to crack showing lava below.)_

_You won't get shit without me!_

_(Voldemort and the lion begins to leap across stones that rose out of the lava.)_

_Lion:_

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Hyenas:_

_Oooooh!_

_Voldemort:_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_(The last stone began to raise up taking Voldemort and the lion with it. The hyenas are following along on their own stones.)_

_Hyenas:_

_Ooh! La! La! La!_

_Lion:_

_Meticulous planning_

_Hyenas:_

_We'll have food_

_Voldemort:_

_Tenacity spanning_

_Hyenas:_

_Lots of food_

_Voldemort:_

_Decades of denial_

_Hyenas:_

_We repeat_

_Lion:_

_Is simply why I'll_

_Hyenas:_

_Lots of meat_

_Lion:_

_Be king undisputed_

_Hyenas:_

_aaaahhhhhhh..._

_Voldemort:_

_Respected, saluted_

_Hyenas:_

_...aaaahhhhhh..._

_Lion:_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_Hyenas:_

_...aaaahhhhhh_

_Voldemort and Lion:_

_Yes, my teeth and ambition are bared_

_Hyenas:_

_oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo_

_All:_

_Yes, our teeth and ambition are bared–_

_Be prepared!_

Voldemort and the lion both gave an evil laugh. Harry didn't care that he was not welcomed on the king's land, he had to go tell Simba that he and his father was in danger. Harry got into a running position, but before he could move an inch, he felt pain as something heavy hit his head. He fell to the ground and knew no more.


	5. The Stampede

1Harry opened his eyes and blinked in the morning light. He was still in the elephant's graveyard, but Voldemort, the lion, and the hyenas had long vacated the area.

He stood up and rubbed the sore spot on top of his head. Something had fell from above and knocked him out. He was just recalling the events of yesterday.

He had met Simba and Nala in this very graveyard and was chased by hyenas. The king had saved them and banished him from the lands. Later that night, he found out Voldemort had gained a body and was planning on killing the king and Simba.

Wait! That was what he was supposed to be doing. He was going to go tell Simba what he had heard.

Harry suddenly heard footsteps and knew something was approaching. He quickly hid in the shadows. He saw two hyenas walking by. They were both deep in conversation.

"...the plan already," one of the hyenas was saying. "Why couldn't we go to the gorge?"

They walked passed and out of view. Harry waited a few minutes before he left his hiding spot. He quickly traveled back to the lands he was banished from. He knew where he was going, but had no idea how to get there.

Harry looked around and spotted two elephants eating grass. He walked over to them hoping that he wouldn't frighten them.

"Excuse me," he said nervously.

"Well," said one of the elephants. "What do we have here? Can I help you, young...thing?"

"Yes," said Harry bowing slightly. "It's an emergency. I need to know where the gorge is. The king's life is in danger."

"The life king is in danger?" repeated the second elephant. "I don't think so. No one in the kingdom would dare challenge the king."

"I'm not lying," said Harry. "Please, tell me where the gorge is."

The elephants studied him for a moment. They had never seen anything like him and therefore didn't trust him. But if the king's life was in danger, who were they to deprive the creature of answers.

"You may find the gorge passed the crossed trees," said the first elephant. "You then make a left. You'll spot a herd of wildebeest. Below there is the gorge."

"Thank you," said Harry bowing again.

He took off immediately towards the indicated direction. He ran as fast as his legs would go. No telling how far Voldemort and the lion had gotten in their plan. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

He reached two trees whose branches crossed forming something that looked like a bridge.

_This must be the crossed trees_, thought Harry. He looked to the left and in a far distance he saw a large herd of wildebeest. He made his way over to them. The wildebeests stared at Harry as he ran passed them. Some ignored him, but others had curious expressions on their faces.

"What's that?" Harry heard one of the beast ask.

He reached the top of the gorge. He looked below him, but he couldn't spot the king or Simba. Harry began to make his way down.

"Simba!" he called as he climbed down carefully. "Simba!" he called again. This time he heard a familiar roar. "Simba?" he said hopefully. He then felt the ground shake harshly. He turned around wondering if it was a pack of lions. "Sim...ba?" he saw that it wasn't the lions.

It was the herd of wildebeest he had ran passed before. They were running towards him as if they were terrified. They looked as if they didn't care if they trampled over him.

Swallowing back the swear word that had formed in his mouth, Harry slid the rest of the way down the cliff. He jumped off when he got close enough to the ground, stumbling a bit before breaking out into a run. He knew that the beasts would eventually catch up with him. They had four feet against his two.

Harry suddenly saw a golden, brown lion looking frightful in the direction he was coming from. Harry didn't understand why he was till standing there.

"Run for it!" Harry screamed.

Simba now joined in the run. They were zigzagging as they ran trying to dodge the wildebeests who were going by. They suddenly found themselves surrounded by the rampaging beasts. One wrong move would result in their deaths.

Harry spotted a branch sticking out of the middle of the ground. It rose high enough to keep them away from the wildebeests' feet.

"Jump on the branch," he told Simba.

Simba jumped on and clung on for dear life, but as soon as Harry jumped on it shook and Simba had to use all for paws to maintain his grip on the branch.

Zazu suddenly came flying towards them. He fluttered in the air and watched as Harry and Simba tried to remain on the branch that the wildebeest occasionally ran into.

"Zazu," screamed Simba slipping a little. "Help us!"

"Don't worry, Simba," said Zazu. "You're father's on his way."

Zazu then flew off. Harry knew that if the king had seen him with his son, he would be accused for trying to kill his son. A wildebeest kicked the branch and it cracked. It wasn't until the second wildebeest ran into the branch, did it break completely.

Screaming, Harry and Simba went soaring into the air. Mufasa leapt from the dust that was being created by the wildebeests and caught Simba in his mouth, Harry landed on his back.

Mufasa ran trying to avoid the many beasts, but one of them ran into him and Simba went flying out of his mouth and vanished from view. Harry jumped from Mufasa's back and saw Simba standing, looking frightened, a few feet from him.

He ran over to the cub, and despite his weight, he lifted him into his arms. Harry looked around. They were surrounded and had no where for safety. Mufasa once again appeared. He used his mouth to grab Harry by his collarbone. Harry felt the teeth sink in and he cried out in pain, but this pain was nothing compared to the pain he would feel if one of those wildebeest trampled over him.

Harry felt the blood run down his shoulder and hoped that Mufasa would put him down soon. As if granting Harry's wish, Mufasa placed Harry on a rock that was out of reach of the danger. Harry placed Simba on the ground next to him and was about to reach for Mufasa's paw when he was hit by a wildebeests and vanished from sight.

Harry scanned the ground, but all he could see was the many beasts and the dust that was rising from the ground. Harry was about to jump to Mufasa's aid when he saw the lion jump from the dust and cling on to the side of the cliff next to their rock.

"Come on," Simba said to Harry. "This way."

Simba led the way up the cliff. Harry stumbled with difficulty. His shoes weren't designed to climb up unsteady rocks. Several times he had fallen and Simba had to help him up.

When they reached the top, a horrible sight met their eyes. Mufasa was falling from the cliff, screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Simba and Harry in a unison.

Mufasa felled into the herd of wildebeest and vanished from sight. Only when the stampede had ended did Harry and Simba climb down the cliff looking for the king.

"Dad?" called Simba walking around through the dust. "Dad?" They suddenly heard something galloping. "Dad?" he asked hopefully.

A wildebeest had galloped passed them. The last one from the stampede. The dust began to clear and Harry could see a dark figure from the place the wildebeest had appeared from. His heart skipped a beat.

"Dad?" said Simba running to the figure. Harry followed at a slower pace.

Mufasa came into view. He was lying on the ground, stocked still, his eyes close, and a frown on his face. He was dead.

"Come on, dad," said Simba tugging on his father's ear. "We gotta go home."

Harry kneeled down before the king. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure he could talk. There was something in his throat that kept him from speaking.

"Help!" came Simba's voice. Harry turned to see Simba a few feet from him. "Somebody help!" then he said in a quieter voice. "Anybody...help..."

He gave up hope and walked back over to Harry and his dead father. He lifted his father's paw and slid under it and allowed it to fall on him lifelessly. He placed his head on Harry's thigh, two tears escaping his eyes.

Harry began to pet Simba's head absentmindedly. He couldn't believe the king was dead. Only if he had gotten here sooner then he could have stopped the whole stampede from happening. This was all his fault.

Harry's scar burned savagely as he heard footsteps behind him. Simba lifted his head and Harry stood up and turned around. Coming from out of the dust like a ghost was none other than Voldemort and the same lion from the previous night.

"Simba," said the lion. "Harry. What have you done?"

Harry didn't ask how the lion knew his name. Voldemort had probably told him.

Simba walked over to the lion.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. The wildebeest...he tried to save me...I didn't mean it to happen."

The lion placed his paw around Simba, while Voldemort walked over to Harry and placed an arm around him causing the pain in Harry's scar to rise a pitch.

"I know." said the lion. "No one ever mean for things to happen, but the king is dead."

"And it's you're fault." added Voldemort. "What would the lioness think?"

"What would your mother think?"

"What should I do?" whispered Simba.

The lion relinquished his grip on Simba, but Voldemort did not let go of Harry.

"Runaway, Simba," said the lion. "Runaway and never return."

Simba stared at the lion as Harry struggled to get away from Voldemort. Simba turned around and ran away. Harry broke out of Voldemort's grip and chased after the cub. He found the cub standing at the base of a cliff looking at it. Harry walked over to Simba.

"Simba," began Harry. "You don't have to runaway. It's all my–" but he was broken off by a loud growl.

Harry and Simba turned around. The same three hyenas from the elephant's graveyard was back. They wasted no time in running up the cliff. Simba had just managed to squeeze through a tight spot causing Harry's leg to get scratched by one of the hyenas.

He felt the blood run down his leg, but he continued to follow Simba. When they had reached the top, they saw that it was a long way down. They didn't have time to hesitate, the hyenas were right behind them.

They took a deep breath and jumped. They began to roll down the mountain just as Harry had on the day Uncle Vernon had pushed him out of the moving car. Harry's glasses slid off his face and he found his surroundings blurry.

Simba caught them as they landed in a pile of thorns. They began to crawl through them as fast as they could, Harry cutting his arm on one of them. He now had a pain in his arm to match the one on his leg and collarbone.

They suddenly made it out and began to run towards the flaming, red sun, not knowing that the hyenas weren't behind them. Only when a voice had floated towards them did they realize that they had escaped.

"...If you ever come back, we'll kill you!" said the hyena.

Harry and Simba continued to run putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the Pridelands.


	6. Hakuna Matata

1In the hot sun, Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog loved to do only one thing; bowling for buzzards. They had decided to head over to the desert hoping to find a flock of birds to play with and there they were. A large amount of birds were gathered around something, pecking at it.

Timon and Pumbaa made a great scene of running and yelling causing the birds to scatter. Pumbaa even went as far as knocking one of them out of the way. They had no intentions of eating the birds it was all just for good fun.

"I love bowling for buzzards," said Pumbaa as he walked over to the area the birds were standing.

"Yeah," agreed Timon dusting himself off. "It gets them every time."

"Uh-oh," came Pumbaa's voice. "I think you better have a look, Timon. I think they're still alive."

Timon walked over and noticed two figures he had not seen before. They were lying unconsciously next to a pair of some strange object with handles and something that was holding in the glass.

Timon picked up the object and examined it. He had never seen anything like it before. He placed them on his face and everything became blurry to him.

"Geez," he said. "What kind of animal would wear this thing?"

He walked over to the larger of the two. He had never seen any animal like it and was quite curious. It had its arm over it's face so he couldn't get a good look, but what he could see so far was that the creature was young with messy black hair.

Timon lifted the arm with difficulty. When he was finally able to hold up the arm he was able to get a good look at the thing.

"It's a freak," said Timon. Pumbaa walked over and got a closer look. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"No," answered Pumbaa. "But it sure is cute. What's the other one?"

Timon placed the arm on the ground and went over to the other figure. It was small, yet bigger than him, and had a golden, brown color. Timon had a hard time lifting its arm as well, but once it was into the air...

"Geez!" he exclaimed dropping the arm and tripping over the paw. "It's a lion." he ran over and climbed on top of Pumbaa. "Run, Pumbaa!"

"Why?" he asked. "It's just a little lion. He's so cute and all alone. Can we keep him?"

"Are you crazy!?" asked Timon. "Lions eat guys like us."

"But he's so little."

"He'll get bigger."

"Maybe he'll be on our side."

"There's a dumb idea," said Timon jumping down. "Maybe he'll be on our...Wait! I've got an idea. Maybe he'll be on our side."

"Huh?"

"Best idea I ever had."

"So we're keeping him?"

"You bet. Get the other thing too."

Pumbaa walked over to the lion and placed it on his back. He then walked over to the other creature and lifted it onto his snout. Timon climbed on his head.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get out of the sun and find some shade."

Harry felt droplets of water hit his face and his first thought was rain. He felt hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. They had been wandering the desert for days before he...what?...collapsed.

He felt someone stir next to him and he hoped that it was Simba. He then thought if it had been Voldemort he wouldn't have woken up at all.

He opened his eyes and once again he was in some unfamiliar area. He was lying in the cool shade next to a small pond. He sat up and noticed that everything had looked blurry. He only hoped that he didn't lose his glasses in the desert, he had no idea where they had collapsed.

"You okay, guys?" asked a voice.

Harry looked around and saw a meerkat and a warthog. The meerkat was wearing glasses. His glasses.

"Can I have my glasses?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from the lack of water. He saw the meerkat give him a confuse look. "The things on your face."

:Oh, right," he said. He lifted the glasses off his face and passed them to Harry.

Harry placed them on his face and everything came into clearer focus.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You're out of that hot desert," answered the meerkat.

"You nearly died," said the warthog.

"I saved you," added the meerkat getting a snort from the pig. "Pumbaa helped...a little."

"Thanks for your help," said Simba slowly walking away. He kept his head down and his ears were dead indicating he was sad.

Harry stood up and followed behind him. He was responsible for the death of Mufasa as well...maybe even more at fault. He was as much of an outcast as Simba.

"Where you going?" came the meerkat voice.

"No where?" sighed Simba he then sat on the ground. Harry kneeled beside him.

The warthog walked over to them with a concern look on his face.

"What's eating you, kids?" he asked.

"Nothing," said the meerkat walking over. "The lion's at the top of the food chain." he then started laughing hysterically. He only stopped when he saw no one else laughing. He cleared his throat. "So, where're you from?"

"Doesn't matter," answered Simba. "We can't go back."

"So you're outcasts?" said the meerkat happily. "So are we."

The pig ignored the comment. "What'd you do?"

"Something bad," answered Simba. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Good," said the meerkat. "We don't wanna here about it."

"You know what my buddy, Timon, always say when I'm depressed. You gotta put your behind in the past."

"No, that's not it at all. Amateurs. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's you gotta put your past behind you. When bad things happen there's nothing you can do about it right."

"Right," answered Harry.

"Wrong!" said Timon climbing onto Harry's lap. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"What?"

"Well, that's not what I was taught." said Simba.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Hakuna Matata."

"What?" asked Simba.

"Hakuna Matata." repeated Pumbaa.

"Bless you," said Harry.

"It means no worries," Pumbaa explained.

_Timon:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Pumbaa:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

_Timon:_

_It means no worries_

_(He starts beckoning for Harry and Simba to follow him.)_

_For the rest of your days_

_(Harry and Simba lean against a rock. Timon files Simba's nails while Pumbaa attempts to comb Harry's hair.)_

_Timon and Pumbaa:_

_It's our problem free_

_Philosophy_

_Timon:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Simba:_

_Hakuna Matata?_

_Pumbaa:_

_Yeah, it's our motto_

_Simba:_

_What's a motto?_

_Timon:_

_Nothing. What's a 'motto' with you?_

_(Timon and Pumbaa starts laughing.)_

_Pumbaa:_

_These two words will solve all your problems._

_Timon:_

_That's right. Take Pumbaa for an instance._

_Why, when he was a young warthog..._

_Pumbaa: _

_When I was a young warthoooog_

_Timon:_

_(Digging in his ear.)_

_Very nice_

_Pumbaa:_

_Thanks!_

_Timon:_

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savanna after every meal_

_Pumbaa:_

_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame_

_Timon:_

_He was ashamed_

_Pumbaa:_

_Thougha changin' my name_

_Timon:_

_Oh, what's his name?_

_Pumbaa:_

_And I got downhearted_

_Timon:_

_How did you feel_

_Pumbaa:_

_Every time that I–_

_(Timon runs over and covers Pumbaa's mouth.)_

_Timon:_

_Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!_

_Pumbaa: _

_Oh...sorry_

_(Simba looked confused, but Harry grinned.)_

_Timon and Pumbaa:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

_Harry and Simba:_

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_Timon:_

_Yeah, sing it kids_

_Harry, Simba, and Timon:_

_It's our problem free_

_Pumbaa:_

_Philosophy_

_All:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

Timon and Pumbaa led Harry and Simba to their home, which the meerkat and warthog were happy to share.

"Welcome, to our home," said Timon moving a large leaf out of the way and revealing beautiful mountains and a river flowing between them.

"You live here?" asked Simba.

"We live wherever we want," answered Timon.

"Home is where your rump rest," said Pumbaa.

"It's beautiful."

They were now walking around looking at the place where they would live together. Pumbaa belched loudly.

"I'm starving," he said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra." said Simba.

Timon laughed nervously. "We're all out of those,"

"Any antelope?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Hippo?"

"Nope. Listen, kids, if you're going to live like us you're going to have to eat like us."

Timon walked over to a log and clicked his fingers. Pumbaa came over and lifted it with ease revealing numerous amount of bugs. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

"Ugh," said Simba. "What's that?"

"A grub," answered Timon. "What's it look like?"

"It looks disgusting," answered Harry. "That's what it looks like."

Harry watched, disgusted, as Timon at a very large beetle.

"Taste like chicken," he said sucking his fingers.

Pumbaa noisily slurped up a worm into his mouth and swallowed. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

Timon had moved over to a tree and picked up a red bug that Harry couldn't identify.

"This are rare delicacies." he took a bite. "Pecan with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em." said Pumbaa with a mouth full of bugs.

Timon was now walking around with a leaf held high in the air, like a platter, placing bugs on them.

"I'm telling you, kids," he said. "This is the life. No rules. No responsibilities." he dug into a hole of a hollow tree and pulled out a bug. "Ooh, the green filled kind." he popped it into his mouth and walked over to the other three. "Best of all, no worries. Well, kids," he said raising the leaf a little higher so that they could reach it.

Simba grabbed a large, slimy worm and Harry chose something with eight legs.

"Oh, well," said Simba. "Hakuna Matata!"

Harry placed the bug into his mouth. He felt the insect roll around his tongue, but he managed to chew it. The blood from the insect left a bad taste and his mouth and he could have sworn he could feel the legs still twitching.

"Slimy," said Simba. "Yet, satisfying."

"Ugh," said Harry. "I think it's trying to retaliate."

"That's it," said Timon.

Harry and Simba spent days with Timon and Pumbaa. They learned how to eat bugs and spent most of the days playing. Harry had never been happier in his life and it was all thanks to their motto.

Simba bloomed into a adult and Harry grew a few inches, yet he was still underweight. They were walking across a log one night singing _Hakuna Matata_.

_All:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna_

_Harry:_

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_All:_

_It's our problem free_

_Philosophy_

_Timon:_

_(Jumping from a log and into water)_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Pumbaa:_

_(Jumping from a log and into water.)_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Simba:_

_(Grabbing a vine trying to swing and it breaks causing him to land in the water.)_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Harry:_

_(Swinging over them by vine.)_

_Hakuuuuuna Matata!_

_Timon:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Simba:_

_(Shakes his mane causing all of them to get wet.)_

_Haaaaakuuuuuna Matata!_

_Harry:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

They walked on through the trees singing the motto that changed their lives.


	7. Nala

1Ever since Scar had become king, things in the Pridelands have been going very badly. The once green and colorful lands were now a dead, gray color. The leaping animals were gone, the rivers were dry, and the only animals remaining were the lions, hyenas, and Zazu, who was kept a prisoner in his own home.

Everyone was starving and dying to thirst, but no one dared to complain to the king not when he had Voldemort behind his back. To tell the truth, the dark man was a little disappointed in Scar's leadership. He did not like starving either and it was only a matter of time before he would kill a lion to feast.

Scar was sitting on the throne, which was actually a rock, picking his teeth clean. He had just eaten the last of the food and was relaxing when Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Voldemort walked in.

"Scar," said Banzai. "We've got to talk."

"What is it now?" asked Scar. He was tired of hearing their complaints.

"I'll tell you what it is," said Shenzi. "It's dinner time and we ain't got nothing to eat."

"So? Your point is?"

"The point is," said Voldemort. "How are we supposed to eat? I noticed you had your meal of the day." he said looking around at the zebra thigh bone Scar had just eaten.

"What's your problem?" said Scar frowning at his friend. "You don't even eat raw meat."

"My problem is that there's no food and no water now do something you stupid carnivore."

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"How dare you starve me? I should kill you and eat you right now."

Scar's eyes widen with fear. Although Voldemort was a human and he was a lion and could rip the man to shreds within seconds, he still feared the dark man. If the man said that he starving it was a matter a time before he fed off him. He had to put the blame on someone else.

"It's the lioness job to do the hunting," he said hoping that Voldemort would go and kill one of them.

"But they won't go hunt," said Banzai.

"Then perhaps you should talk to them," Scar said to Voldemort.

"Fine," he replied a muscle twitching in his jaw. "I shall speak with them. For your own safety, you better hope they comply."

With that he turned to go with the three hyenas following behind him.

A loud belch filled the air as Harry, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa laid on the grass looking up at the dark sky filled with the twinkling of stars. They had just had a very large meal and could think of nothing else to do, but lay there. Not that they had the energy to move.

"Nice one, Simba," complimented Timon.

"Thanks," Simba replied.

They all gave a huge sigh. Harry felt at peace and sleepy. He continued to gaze up at the sky. One of the stars looked as if it was winking at him. He blinked and sat up a little. He stared at the star thinking it was trying to communicate with him. Then he remembered that it was only a star and laid back down.

"Timon," came Pumbaa's voice. "Have you ever wondered what those big twinkling things are?"

"I don't need to wonder," came Timon's voice. "I know. Their fireflies that got stuck up on that big, bluish, black thing."

Harry smiled. That was the dumbest thing he ever heard.

"Oh," said Pumbaa. "I always thought that they were tiny balls of gas that was burning billions of miles away."

"Everything looks like gas to you," replied Timon.

Harry laughed.

"That's close, Pumbaa," he said patiently. "They're actually called stars. They are tiny balls of gas out in space. I've learned a lot about them in Astronomy classes." he raised his hand and pointed to a particular star. "You see that star there? The big shining one? That's the North Star. If you ever got lost, just look up at that star and it would guide you home."

"Wow," said Pumbaa.

Harry traced a group of stars with his finger forming a constellation.

"Those group of stars is a Sirius, the dog star."

"What's your opinion on the stars, Simba?" asked Pumbaa.

"Oh, well..." started Simba. "Harry already told you about them. You don't want to hear what I think."

"Oh, come on. We told you ours."

"Well...a long time ago, somebody told me that the great kings of the past live up there."

There was silence. Harry remembered Mufasa telling him that. It was after their encounter in Elephant's Graveyard. He had been spying on them and over heard them talking. Harry looked up at the star and wonder if Mufasa was really looking down at Simba. Was he angry that his son had befriended a human, let alone the human who had caused his death?

Harry's thoughts were broken when he heard Timon and Pumbaa laughing.

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard of," choked out Timon. "What idiot told you that?"

"Yeah," said Simba, who appeared not to be laughing. Harry wasn't laughing either. "Pretty dumb."

Timon and Pumbaa continued to laugh. Simba suddenly got up and walked away from them causing the meerkat and warthog to stop laughing.

"Was it something I said?" asked Timon.

Harry watched as Simba went over to the edge of the cliff and collapsed on the ground. He walked over to the lion and climbed on his back. He petted Simba on the head silently telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Harry looked at the stars and the star from earlier twinkled brightly. It felt so strange, yet, so familiar.

The next day Harry was washing his hair under a waterfall. He had managed to keep himself clean and presentable while living in the wild. His clothes were still clean and intact. The only differences was that he was thinner, had longer hair, and still had scars from where the hyena had scratched him on the leg, when the thorn had scratched his arm, and where Mufasa had bit him when picking him up.

Harry had redressed and was drying his hair with a very large leaf when he heard Pumbaa scream. He threw the leaf down and made his way towards the source of the noise.

When Harry arrived there he saw Timon trying to push Pumbaa through a root that was sticking out the bottom of a tree. Harry rushed over to help wondering what had happened.

It was then when he had heard a loud growl did he realize what was happening. He turned around and saw a lion coming towards them.

_Shit._

He thought as he and Timon worked together to try and push the warthog through the tight spot.

"Geez," said Timon. "Why do I always end up saving you?"

The lion got close and leapt into the air as if about to pounce. Harry turned around pulling out his wand preparing to curse the lion, but before he could utter a single word, Simba came to the rescue.

Simba and the lioness began to fight. They scratched at each other and bit at each other, Timon in the background cheering Simba on. The lioness overpowered Simba and he soon found himself pinned.

"Nala?" Simba asked startling Harry.

Nala climbed off Simba and backed away from him staring.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me," said Simba. "Simba."

"Simba?"

She continued to look at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes. She looked over at Harry and began to put two and two together.

"Wow," she said. "I can't believe it! You're here."

"Yeah," answered Simba. "But what are you doing here?"

Harry was happy to see the lioness too. That meant that everything was going fine in the Pridelands. She was alive after all. Harry walked over to the two lions.

"Hi," he said. "Remember me?"

"How can I forget you?" asked Nala as she rubbed up against him purring. "You saved my life back in Elephant's Graveyard."

"What's going on here?" asked Timon walking over. He climbed up Harry's leg and came to rest on his shoulder. "She's the enemy. You should be ripping her apart."

"She's not the enemy," responded Simba. "She's my best friend."

"She's your friend!? But she tried to kill Pumbaa."

"Speaking of which," came Pumbaa's voice. "I'm still stuck!"

They all turned and saw Pumbaa trying his hardest trying to get out of the root. They all went over to him and gave him a mighty push and he popped out.

"Whew," said Pumbaa. "Thanks."

"I can't believe you've been here all this time," said Nala as if Pumbaa had not interrupted the conversation at all. "And your mother...what would she think?"

Simba took a few steps away from her. "She doesn't have to know."

Nala got in front of him, frowning at her friend. "Are you kidding? Everyone thinks the two of you are dead."

"What?" Harry and Simba said in a unison.

"That's what Scar and Voldemort told us. He told us about the stampede."

Harry felt himself go hot around the face. "Did they...did they tell you anything else."

"What does it matter," she said looking at Harry. "You're alive. And that means..." she turned her attention back to Simba. "...you're king."

"King?" croaked Pumbaa.

"King?" repeated Timon in disbelief.

Pumbaa walked over to Simba, "I gravel at your feet." he said before kissing Simba's paws.

"Stop that," said Timon from Harry's shoulder. "The words 'grovel' and he's not the king. Are you?" he added.

"No," said Simba.

"Simba..."

"Maybe I was going to be, but that was a long time ago."

"You mean to tell me that you're the king?" asked Timon. "Why didn't you tell us." He pulled Harry's hair. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked Harry.

"It's not my place to tell you," answered Harry rubbing the spot Timon had pulled.

"It doesn't matter. I'm the same guy." said Simba.

"But with power."

"Can you three excuse us for a moment?" asked Nala.

"Anything you can said in front of him, you can say in front of us. Right?" asked Timon.

"It's not our place." said Harry and he began to walk away with Pumbaa following behind him.

Harry was going to give Simba and Nala all the privacy they needed. That was until he got inside a bush did Timon pull on Harry's ear.

"Ow!" exclaimed Harry. "What'd you do that for?"

"Quiet," he said jumping down from his shoulder and onto Pumbaa's back. "I just want to see what's going on."

"What d'you..." began Harry. He looked up in time to see Simba and Nala leaving.

"This stinks!" said Timon.

"Sorry," said Pumbaa.

"Not you! I mean them! Him! Her!"

_Timon:_

_I can see what's happening_

_Pumbaa:_

_What?_

_Timon:_

_And they don't have a clue_

_Harry:_

_Who?_

_Timon:_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our quadruples down to two_

_Harry:_

_Uh..._

_Timon:_

_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic in the air_

_And all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

_Harry:_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_(A butterfly goes by.)_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things_

Simba and Nala had a long talk about how they missed each other. They meant the world to each other. They were in love, just had Zazu had predicted. This feeling wasn't weird at all.

_Simba:_

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past?Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

_Nala:_

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside_

Harry didn't quite understand the power of love. How could he? The Dursleys had never taught him about romance and he didn't live in the human world long enough to find out about it. But the one thing he did know was how to love. Rather if it was the same gender or the opposite. Dumbledore, Hermione, the Weasleys, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa had all taught him that much.

_Harry:_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

_Timon:_

_(Tearfully)_

_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

_Pumbaa:_

_His carefree days with us are history_

_Timon and Pumbaa:_

_In short our pal is doomed_

Timon and Pumbaa started to cry hysterically tears flying from their eyes as if it was raining. Harry rolled his eyes at the pair of them and made his way out of the bush. He figured he sleep alone tonight so that he could ponder over his friends and pray that they are alright. 

Author's Note: I know the song is song with a chorus, but unknown people who isn't surrounding Harry can't just break out singing. Although it is pretty weird if you're walking down the street and bust out a tune. Thanks for the reviews. You're wonderful!


	8. Prince Harry

1Harry found a nice place to sleep not too far from the spot they had slept the previous night. He looked around making sure that he was quite alone. He didn't want anyone to see him.

He looked up at the sky making sure that their were no birds over him. The star he had seen the other night was winking at him again. He lowered his eyes and kneeled down on both his knees. He brought his hands in front of him in a praying position. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a voice that drifted across the cliff.

"You said you'd always be there!" it shouted.

It sounded like Simba. Who was he talking to? Did Nala say something mean to him? Or did Timon or Pumbaa upset him? He got up deciding to see what was wrong.

He didn't have to look to far to find Simba. He was on the same cliff that Harry was on. He was sitting with his head low as if he was upset about something. He looked sad.

Harry took a few steps towards Simba when he heard something. He turned around and saw a baboon standing in a tree, jumping up and down, and saying words that made no sense to him.

Harry frowned. What was a monkey doing here? He heard Simba move away and Harry started to follow. They walked at a slow pace. Harry followed Simba across a log and watched as he laid down and stared into the water. Harry sat down with his feet dangling over the log. He looked down into the water. He saw a reflection of himself. Everything looked in order except his scar was hard to see.

Harry was about to get a closer look when he heard the monkey shouting nonsense again. He looked around. The monkey was in another tree shouting the same words as before.

"Would you cut it out?" asked an annoyed Simba. He followed Harry off the log and back towards the cliff. The monkey followed behind them saying the annoying words again.

"Stop following us," said Harry. He was annoyed with the monkey. "What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

The baboon got in front of them causing them to stop.

"It means you're baboons and I'm not," answered the baboon.

"I think you're a little confused," said Simba, then he muttered, "Creepy little monkey." they continued to walk.

"I'm confused?" asked the baboon. "You don't even know who you are."

They stopped walking. "I used to know." responded Simba. "But now I'm not so sure anymore."

"I know who I am." said Harry. "I think. I'm...I'm..."

"I know who you are," said the baboon. "Come closer. It's a secret." he said pulling Simba's ear closer. Harry bent down closer. "You are..."

He then began to say those same annoying words. Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"You're insane," said Harry.

"Perhaps," said the monkey. "But I know you're James' boy...and you're Mufasa's boy."

Harry froze in his tracks. He slowly turned around. "Wait, you–"

"Bye!" said the baboon and he ran off.

"Wait!" said Harry. He ran towards Simba and jumped on the lion's back.

Simba chased after the crazy monkey. They found him sitting on a rock in meditating position. Simba made his way quietly towards him.

"You knew our fathers?" asked Harry. "How could you–"

"Correction," said the baboon interrupting Harry. "I know your fathers."

This didn't make any sense to Harry. How could this baboon know anything about his father? His father was a human.

"I'm sorry to tell you," said Simba. "Our fathers died a long time ago."

"Wrong again," spoke the baboon. "I know where they are," he stood up and ran a few steps. He turned back towards them. "Follow Rafiki, he knows the way!"

He then ran off. Simba chased after him. He followed him all the way to a hole under a tree. They peered inside. It was filled with thorns and vines. It would be a tight squeeze if Harry went in their on Simba's back so he climbed down. Simba led the way inside, Harry following after him.

They made their way quickly through the hole, getting tangled in vines and tripping over dead roots. Harry ripped the sleeve of his shirt on a thorn, thankfully the thorn didn't make contact with his skin.

Simba was just on his way towards the exit when Rafiki came out of no where held up his hand.

"Stop!"

Simba came to a sudden stop and Harry ran into the lion. The monkey took a few steps towards the lake.

"They're in there." he said pointing at the water.

Harry and Simba cautiously made there way over to the water. They looked into the pool and saw their reflection, but nothing more.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"That's not my father," said Simba moving his head away from the water. "That's not my father. That's my reflection."

"Look closer," whispered the baboon.

Simba looked back at the water. Harry stared harder. He saw his reflection once again. His untidy black hair, his glasses, once again he couldn't see his scar, and his hazel eyes. Wait! His hazel eyes? His eyes were green not hazel.

The clouds shifted causing Harry to look up. The clouds surrounded a spot that held no clouds. Out came a familiar person and a familiar lion. It was James Potter and Mufasa.

"Dad?" whispered Harry. "How is this possible?"

"You have forgotten who you are." spoke Mufasa's deep voice.

"No," said Simba. "How could I?"

"You have forgotten your kingdom, therefore forgotten who you are."

"This doesn't make any sense!" yelled Harry at his father. "How is it that these people know you?"

"Remember," repeated Mufasa.

"How can I remember something I was never told?"

The clouds shifted and the images of James and Mufasa slowly disappeared. Simba chased after them, but Harry was trying to figure out how the baboon had knew his father.

Rafiki walked over to Harry and climbed on his shoulders.

"Your father was lost in the Pridelands much like you was," said Rafiki. "He was raised by the lions and called the 'Human Prince'. I'm one of the few that knows that."

"But, as his son, am I some sort of 'Human King'?" asked Harry who was still confused.

"In order for you to be the Human King you have to be of age. The prince should not be introduced until the age of sixteen."

"That's why Mufasa kicked me out of the Pridelands. He didn't want any of the other lions to know I existed." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "But that still doesn't explain how my father ended up here."

"Yes, that still is a mystery to us. All we know is that one day he came here as a baby. He was raised until the age of ten by Mufasa's grandfather. It wasn't until he was almost eleven did he stumble out of the Pridelands and into another world. The king was angry and made a law that if James had reproduced, his 'cub' will not be allowed into the Pridelands until the age of sixteen."

Harry was even more confused. He knew he didn't know everything about his family, but he never imagined that his father was some kind of prince. He wondered if his mother knew. He was going to ask, but another question came to mind.

"What does the Human King do anyway?"

"The Human King is to rule the Pridelands beside the Lion King." answered the baboon.

How could he protect the Pridelands when he had ran away from them let alone murdered the late king? How could he go back to a place where he wasn't welcomed? That was like returning to the Dursleys after they kicked him out of their home.

The wind blew harshly causing dark clouds to go across the sky.

"The winds are changing," said Simba walking back towards them.

"Yeah, but change could be a good thing," replied Rafiki.

"Yeah, but it's not easy," Simba admitted. "I know what I have to do, but that means facing my past. We've been running away from it for so long."

Simba was now standing next to Harry. Rafiki jumped down from Harry's shoulder and regarded them for a moment. Then without warning, he swung his stick hitting Simba in the head and Harry around the knees. Harry's knees buckled.

"Ow!" yelled Simba. "What was that for?" he said while Harry said, "What the hell you do that for?"

"What does it matter?" asked Rafiki. "It's all in the past."

"Yeah," said Simba through watery eyes. "But it still hurts."

"Yes, the past can hurt sometime," the baboon said thoughtfully. "But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it." he gave his stick another swing, but this time Simba ducked and Harry jumped out the way. "You see? Now what are you going to do?"

"First," said Simba. "I'm going to take your stick." he snatched the stick out of the baboon's hands and tossed it to Harry, who through it behind him.

"It's not a stick," said Rafiki going to retrieve it.

Harry climbed onto Simba's back. If Simba was going to fight for his kingdom, Harry, the Human Prince, had to fight for it as well. They started off towards their destination.

"Where are you going?" asked Rafiki.

"We're going back," yelled Simba.

The monkey began to cheer as if he was a crazy person. His cheers encouraged Simba and Harry to go. Simba ran as fast as he could towards his kingdom, with his loyal friend on his back. The friend who had stuck with him since Elephant's Graveyard.


	9. The Return

1The arrival to the Pridelands was a shocking one. Harry imagined it was still as beautiful as it was when he left. Nala after all was alive and looking healthy. The sight, however, told a different story. Instead of the green grass, the brown rocks, and the trees filled with leaves, everything had this dead, gray color to it. There were bones scattered here and there. There was no sign of the herds and there wasn't a drop of water to be found. It was horrible.

"This is terrible," said Harry adjusting himself on Simba's back.

"Yes, it is," said a voice. They turned around and saw Nala walking towards them. "What made you come back?" she asked when she got closer.

"I've finally got some sense knocked into me and I've got the bump to prove it." answered Simba. "This is my home. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," said Harry.

"Me too," said Nala.

"It could be dangerous."

"Danger?" asked Harry. "I laugh in the face of danger. Hahaha."

"You heard me say that?" asked Simba.

"I see nothing funny about this," said another familiar voice. Timon and Pumbaa was now joining the party. Timon looked around and the dead kingdom. "We're going to fight your uncle for this?"

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." answered Simba.

"We'll if it's important to you, Simba, then it's important to us. What do you want us to do?"

"Well..."

"First we should check what were up against before we go barging after Scar and Voldemort," said Harry climbing off the lion's back.

"Good idea," said Simba. "Then what?"

"I haven't thought that far."

Everyone gave a sigh. "Let's just go see what we're up against." said Nala.

They quietly made their way to the Pridelands. They saw no form of life until they had reached pride rock. It looked just as bad as the Pridelands. The only difference was that there were hyenas sleeping in front of the entrance to the lion's den and all the way down the cliff.

They stared at the group that was a few feet from their hiding place.

"So, Har., what's your plan to get pass these guys?" asked Timon.

"I don't know. I was going to use magic, but I wouldn't be able to hit them all before they notice us. Any ideas, Simba?"

"Live bait," he simply said. They all looked over at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Live bait," said Timon. "Great idea. Wait...you mean us?"

"Of course you," said Harry rolling his eyes. "You can't expect Nala to do it. She's part of the pride. And Simba has to go after Scar."

"What about you?"

"I'll be dealing with Voldemort."

"Alright, fine, but what are we suppose to do? The hula?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

It took a while for Timon and Pumbaa get there diversion together. Wearing a grass skirt and flower necklace, Timon pushed Pumbaa, who was supposedly dead, towards the hyenas. He placed an apple in Pumbaa's mouth and everything was ready.

_Timon:_

_Luau! _

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Pumbaa here cuz he has a treat!_

_A hundred dollar dine, a tasty swine_

_All you got to do is get in line_

_(The hyenas all start moving hungrily towards Timon and Pumbaa.)_

_Are ya achin'_

_Pumbaa:_

_(Coming back to 'life'.)_

_Yup Yup Yup_

_Timon:_

_For some bacon_

_Pumbaa:_

_Yup Yup Yup_

_(Simba, Harry, and Nala all began to sneak by the hyenas.)_

_Timon:_

_He's a big pig_

_You can be a big pig too_

_Oy!_

_Timon and Pumbaa:_

_Aaaaahhh!_

_(They both run off and the hyenas chase after.)_

The plan worked perfectly. They was able to make it pass the hyenas undetected. Harry hoped that Timon and Pumbaa was alright.

"You go find my mother," Simba said to Nala. "We'll look for Scar and Voldemort."

Nala walked off and Harry and Simba walked in the opposite direction. They saw where the rest of the hyenas were gathered forming a line between Scar and Voldemort. Suddenly, Harry's scar began to burn as he felt anger and hatred.

They were about to step down and rip Scar and Voldemort to pieces when Scar called a familiar name.

"Sarabi!"

Harry was about to go forth, but Simba pulled him father into the shadows and behind a rock. They chanced a peek from behind the rock.

Sarabi was walking between the hyenas without fear even as they began to growl and snap at her. She continued on her way and stood in front of Scar and Voldemort.

"Yes, Scar," she said cooly.

"Why aren't your lioness doing their hunting?"

"The herds have moved on." she said simply. "There's nothing left."

This statement caused Voldemort to growl and glare at Scar.

"No," said Scar walking away from Sarabi and Voldemort. "You're just not looking hard enough."

"It's over Scar. We only have one solution. We must leave Priderock and move somewhere else."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Then you have sentenced us all to death." It wasn't Sarabi who spoke this time, but Voldemort.

Scar had enough of this man bossing him around. He was the king! He was the superior! He was the lion!

"Then we'll all stay here and die," said Scar in a low voice and glaring at Voldemort.

"You can't do that," said Voldemort in a dangerous voice.

"I can do whatever I want," said Scar. "I'm the king."

Sarabi walked over to Scar. "If you were half the king as Mufasa–"

Scar back pawed Sarabi knocking her to the ground. "I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!"

Voldemort drew his wand and raised it. He was about to perform the killing curse when a roar reached his eyes. He turned around and saw an angry Harry Potter and Simba.

They walked down the rest of the way towards an unconscious Sarabi. Harry knelt down besides her while Simba nuzzled. She weakly opened her eyes.

"Mufasa?" said Scar, his voice filled with fear. "No! It can't be! I killed you!"

"Mufasa?" whispered Sarabi.

"No, mom," said Simba. "It's me."

"Simba?" she whispered. "You're came back?"

"No, we came home."

"Simba," said Scar. Harry could hear the fear in him. "Harry. It's a surprise to see you...alive." he added looking at the hyenas, who gulped and backed away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," said Simba in a deadly voice moving towards Scar and Voldemort. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort.

"Because you don't want me to kill you." answered Voldemort. "I could have all the lioness and hyenas attack you on command."

"I'd like to see you try that," came Nala's voice. Harry turned around and saw that she was standing with all the lioness. Two of them went to help an injured Sarabi.

"Oh, come now, Simba," said Scar moving around him. "I don't want to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree?"

"That's not going to work this time," said Simba, but Harry lowered his wand. "We've put the past behind us."

"Well, what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba," began Nala. 'What is he talking about?"

"You mean you haven't told them?" sneered Voldemort. "Well, now's your chance. Go on, Potter. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death."

"I–" began Simba.

"No," Harry interrupted. "I am. It was all me. Simba had nothing to do with it."

"You see," sneered Voldemort. "The young human admits that he had a part in the king's death. Do you deny it?"

"No," said Harry as the lioness surrounded Harry growling angrily. "But it was an accident. Simba, help! Call them off!"

Simba tried to come to Harry's rescue, but his path was blocked by Scar and the hyenas. Nala was rooted to the spot. She didn't know what to think.

"You boys are in trouble again," said Scar. "But this time Mufasa isn't here to save you and everyone knows why."

This made the lioness angrier. They all started to snap at Harry, but it was only to tease him. They weren't going to kill him yet. They wanted him to suffer like they had suffered when they heard about the death of Mufasa.

Voldemort casually made his way over to Harry. "Here's my little secret." he whispered in Harry's ear. "We killed Mufasa."

Author's note:

Lion fact. Did you know that after a male lion hits a certain age they are either killed or kicked out of the pride. That's probably why there is only one male lion in the Pridelands. Until Kovu arrives. Final chapter coming soon.


	10. Scar's Ending is a Family's Beginning

1Everything made since now. Simba's roar supposedly alarmed the wildebeest causing them to panic, but what really happen was that Scar had the hyenas chasing the wildebeest and making it look like it was all Simba's fault. Harry was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Harry felt dark magic overtake him as he shook with rage. He and Simba had been living with the guilt of killing Mufasa while the murderers were right in front of him. How pathetic do you have to be to blame a teenage boy and a young cub for murder!?

Harry tried to take control of his emotions, but he couldn't help how he felt. Voldemort's sneering face didn't help the matter. He looked at Voldemort.

"You lying scumbag," whispered Harry in a dangerous tone. "You cheating little rust bucket."

"Now, now, Harry," said Voldemort. "Your parents wouldn't like it if you are disrespecting your elders."

"Mufasa wouldn't like it if you are blaming his death on children!" he said the last bit loudly getting the attention of every last lion and hyena. "You murdered Mufasa didn't you!? You and your pathetic little lion friend. He just wanted to be king, but he lacked the skill of true leadership. Now look at what he's done to the Pridelands. Is this somewhere a true king would live?"

"Enough," screamed Voldemort backhanding Harry to the ground as Scar had done Sarabi. "You are a fool. So what if we killed Mufasa? He's not here to protect you now. No one can save you now." he said to the lioness.

"I can." said Simba. "This is my home and you're not welcomed in it."

The hyenas started the fight first. They all jumped on Simba and the lioness left from around Harry to go to his aid. Soon everyone was fighting. Lion versus hyena.

Harry slowly got to his feet and noticed that Voldemort wasn't near him. He looked around and also noted that Scar was no where to be seen. He saw Nala fighting three hyenas at a time, and Sarabi was fighting two, but Simba had a dozen on him. Harry rushed forward to help, raising his wand as he went.

Simba knocked out seven and Harry took out the other five. Things were chaotic. There were a lot of growling and howling, and yet, Scar and Voldemort was no where in view.

Harry wasn't sure how it happened, but a fire broke out and was climbing the cliff with haste. No one took notice as they were all to busy fighting their opponents.

"Harry," said Simba suddenly. "He's over there."

Harry looked in the direction Simba was indicating and saw Scar trying to make his way to the top of Priderock. Harry saw him turn around and they made eye contact. He then turned and ran. Harry and Simba chased after him.

The fire had already reached the top of the rock and was blocking Harry and Simba's path to Scar. They, however, bravely jumped through it trapping the dark lion. Voldemort was still no where to be seen.

Scar backed up to the edge of the cliff. He had no where to go. He was thinking the same thing. As Harry pointed his wand at him, he began to panic.

"Where's Voldemort?" asked Harry coldly.

"He...He ran. Disapparated." answered Scar eyeing Harry's wand.

"Left you alone, did he? There's something you should know about Voldemort. He leaves his servants alone to die. You were never his friend."

"You've got to understand," pleaded Scar. "It wasn't me. It was the hyenas' fault they tricked me."

"Why should I believe you," asked Simba in a voice that was similar to Harry's. "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"You wouldn't kill me would you? I'm...I'm...I'm your uncle."

"No, Scar. We're not like you."

Scar looked relieved. "Thank you. You're too kind. I'll make it up to you. I promise. How can I prove myself."

Harry and Simba's eyes met for a brief moment. Each understanding what the other wanted.

"Run away, Scar," said Harry.

"Run away and never return." added Simba.

Scar looked shocked. He wasn't expecting that as an answer. "Right." he began to move away from the edge of the cliff. He kept his head hung low. "If you wish...your Majesty!" he brushed a bit of flaming ash in Simba's eyes. Simba gave a cry of pain. Scar raised his paw at Simba, but Harry's excellent reflexes pushed Simba out of the way and he received a sharp blow to the side of the head that left him dazed.

Simba, getting his eyesight back, roared angrily. He raised his paw and slashed Scar in the face. They soon began to fight brutishly causing Harry to back away. He wanted to help, but if he was hit hard enough by one of those claws he would probably bleed to death.

Scar rose his paw once more and knocked Simba to the ground. He was about to finish Simba off when a blast from his wand sent the dark lion spiraling back into the hot flames.

Harry rushed over to Simba to make sure that he was alright. The lion sat up. "Where's Scar?" he asked.

"I don't–"

"Duck!"

Harry turned around just in time to see Scar jumping through the flames. It looked as if he was trying to hit him and Simba at the same time, but unfortunately, Harry and the lion ducked low to the ground.

Scar's eyes opened wide as he went soaring over Harry, Simba, and then over the edge of the cliff. He landed with a loud thud on the hot ground due to all the fire. Simba and Harry looked over the cliff as the hyenas appeared out of the flames.

"My friends," said Scar.

"Friends?" laughed Shenzi. "I thought we were the enemies? What do you think, Banzai?"

"That's what I heard him say." said Banzai. "Ed?"

Ed gave a stupid, evil laugh. The hyenas all wore a hungry expression on their faces as they got closer to Scar.

"No..." said Scar. "Wait...you don't understand...it was that Potter kid. He...wait!" he screamed as all the hyenas jumped on him and began to tear him to pieces.

"Bastard got what he deserved," said Harry standing up. "Blaming me for what he did."

Heavy raindrops began to splatter on the ground causing the fire to extinguish. Harry and Simba was soaked within minutes. Harry climbed onto Simba's back and he walked back to the lioness.

When they arrived at the bottom of Priderock they saw that all the hyenas were gone. Simba walked passed the lioness searching for one in particular.

Sarabi approached Simba and they nuzzled each other. Nala then walked over and she licked Harry's face before she hugged her lover. Rafiki cleared his voice getting the king's attention. He pointed silently to the edge of the rock. Simba glanced briefly at Harry, who nodded.

Simba continued up the cliff only stopping to give the wise baboon a hug. He proceeded to the top over looking all of the lioness. Now was the time for him to claim his place as king.

"Harry," he said still staring below his kingdom. "I know you're not a lion, but we've been through a lot together...but I was wondering if...I could adopt you as a son." he didn't get a respond and thought that Harry was revolted by the very thought of it. "I'm sorry." he quickly said. "I shouldn't have asked. It was a–"

He suddenly felt a drop of hot liquid fall onto his head. At first he thought it was the rain, but the rain was freezing, cold. He looked around and saw that Harry's eyes were watery and tears were escaping from them.

Harry had a tight lump in his throat. This meant a lot to him. He had a second chance at a family. He didn't say anything. He hugged his new guardian around the neck. Simba didn't need to hear anything from the child.

Simba turned back to his subjects and gave a loud roar. They all roared back accepting him as king.

In no time at all, the Pridelands' beauty was restored and all of the animals returned. Nala was crowned as queen and Harry had gotten something he had always wanted; a family.

Author's note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and stuck to the story. Now is the time to add me to your author alert if you want to know when I'm going to post the first chapter of Potter King 2.


End file.
